Defining Moments
by InsaneProcrastinator007
Summary: One-shots. 3rd Person. Differents scenes from the Ironman movie. The struggles in choices that both Pepper and Tony go through. 'She shut down, she couldn't function. Just then Pepper realised so much she needed Tony, she felt a slight outrage at how quickly he had wormed his way into her life and how rapidly he drilled himself into her heart and stuck in there stubbornly' REVIEW!
1. Something Nice For Me

**Something Nice For Me**

"_Well, get yourself something nice for me."_

"_I already did."_

"_Yeah? And?"_

"_Oh, it's very nice...very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."_

Tony Stark was something else...demanding, childish...and extremely sexy. Pepper didn't denied that Mr. Stark was attractive, she just ignored that fact each and every time she saw him. He stood there in front of her, his hair messy, his chocolate doe eyes looking at her with that damn Stark twinkle, him showing off his muscles in that tank top. Yep, Pepper ignored every part of that image that was facing her.

He was forgetful. He didn't remember anything, he would fall apart without Pepper. Everybody knew that. He didn't feel terrible though. Pepper was the only woman in his life that he could count on for being there beside him no matter what stupid things he did.

He forgot his own birthday most years.

Pepper wasn't mad. She wasn't joking when she told him that she bought something for herself. She wasn't going to tell him that she bought the dress with him in her mind. It was dark blue and backless. She found it and fell in love with it. It matched her eyes and complimented her hair. It was something ostentatious...something Tony-ish...something that would catch his eye.

Tony was gonna be gone for a couple days.

No loud music.

No badgering Tony to go to stockholder meetings.

And days without bantering.

Thank god it was only for a couple days.

Pepper didn't think she could endure the whole week without him. It was a frustrating truth that she had learnt to accept over the years.

That Tony Stark had managing to wiggle himself into her life.

And now she couldn't go a day without seeing him.

Damn him.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let me know what you thought :) Or any ideas, or quotes for future oneshots xD**

**I watch Ironman for what seemed about the millionth time...and this just popped into my head...so I had to write it :D **

**I will probably update this fanfic randomly...and it will probably increase once more Ironman 3 trailers come out**

**Anyways check out 'The Legend Of Tony Stark' for a bit more Tony/Pepper action. ;D**

**Cheers and don't forget to review!**


	2. Vacation's Over

**Vacation's Over**

"_Hmmm. Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?"_

"_Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."_

"_Yeah, well, vacation's over."_

Relief. That's all Pepper felt when she saw Tony walking out of the aircraft. Relief spread across her body like an immense tsunami engulfing everything in its path.

'He is alive' was all the only thought her brain was passing. Her lips caught in a wide smile she couldn't remove. She felt tears leisurely make their way down her face in happiness. Her heart pounded thunderously in her chest in exhilaration. She took deep calming breaths trying to make sure she didn't start bawling her eyes out. Her eyes were probably red enough.

Three months she was caught in storm of misery. She wasn't sleeping properly, she was having nightmares...most of them ending up in tears. She shut down, she couldn't function. Just then Pepper realised so much she needed Tony, she felt a slight outrage at how quickly he had wormed his way into her life and how rapidly he drilled himself into her heart and stuck in there stubbornly.

But the same time she had done the exact same thing to him.

All she wanted was from Tony to saunter into the office hours late for a meeting. Or hearing his roaring stereo playing some music while tinkering mindlessly with his cars.

She got pitying, sympathetic and concerned looks from all the staff in Stark Industries. Her mind wanted to accept that he was dead, but heart didn't. Her heart was full of optimism and assurance that he wasn't dead. He was Tony Stark for crying out loud, he couldn't die. He would bring death to the brink of insanity if that was the case.

Has much as she wanted to run and tackle him with a hug, or maybe smother him with kisses...she couldn't.

He was still her boss. And she was his personal assistant.

Even though they were so much more.

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hey guys tell me what you thought and any other 'Ironman' oneshots you would like to see!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Anyone But You

**Anyone But You**

"_Don't ever, ever, ever, ask me to do anything like that, ever again!"_

_"I don't have anyone but you." _

In that moment everything changed. Electricity buzzed in the air but there was an odd calm that had settled over them like a cloud. Something they had been denying for years. Everyone knew they were going to end up together, the question was when. When was Tony Stark going to calm down and stop the one night stands, everyone saw how badly they affected Pepper. They knew the ins and outs of each other's personalities, they knew each other's boundaries but they knew ending together was inevitable. Tony might not remember details like Pepper's birthday, but he could read Pepper like an open book. Her body language and eyes expressed so much that he really didn't need unnecessary details like that.

They gazed at each other for fraction too long. Blue eyes met slightly lost brown ones. Tony really didn't know what to do. She wasn't anything like the one night stands he was used to. Scratch that, she wasn't anything like ANY girl he was used to. But that made her Pepper. If he didn't have her who knows what trouble he would be caught it.

They were different.

Yet they were made for each. Some might even go further and say they were pre-destined to be together.

They gave each other an equilibrium. Both were two very different chemicals trying to balance each other out. Tony made sure Pepper didn't work herself to death and Pepper made sure to give Tony a bit of stability in his life.

Tony's confession lingered in both their minds.

In was true, Tony had no one else to keep him in line. Rhodey had his own career and life to retain and Obadiah wasn't around much to keep Tony in line. Pepper had been taking care of Tony for years. Pepper was the person Tony counted on most. Whether it was bailing him out of jail or staying with him on the death day of his parents.

In that moment they weren't Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts.

But were Tony and Pepper.

Two people who desperately needed each other.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hey guys tell me what you thought and any other 'Ironman' oneshots you would like to see!**

**Cheers**


	4. Social Security Number

**Social Security Number**

"_I don't think you could tie your shoes without me."_

"_I'd make it a week." _

"_A week, really? What's your social security number?"_

It was like a old movie when Tony saw Pepper across the hall. His mind replayed everything in slow motion, he saw Pepper sweep her hair across her shoulders, her dress swishing around her and her gentle smile while she was talking to people.

She was beautiful. Ethereal even.

Tony shut off his mind for the night. Tonight his slightly malfunctioning heart was going to take the lead. He took a few sips of liquid courage before he ambled up to Pepper. This wasn't like him, Tony Stark didn't get nervous or afraid.

Tony strolled towards Pepper trying to remember a place where she had looked even more gorgeous. Images of Pepper flooded his mind like a broken dam.

Pepper finally caught his eye, she gave a blindingly stunning and yet slightly confused smile. She didn't think he was coming to this event. Her eyes lit up at Tony standing in front of her wearing a tuxedo which fit him perfectly. Seeing Tony always succeeded in warming her heart.

Tony dragged her out to the dance floor, a dress like that should be shown off. Pepper smiled nervously at the people around her who were staring in perplexity at them. Bosses weren't supposed to dance with their personal assistants.

Tony bantered with Pepper, trying to get her to focus on just them rather than what everyone else was thinking.

She was right, whether Tony argued against it or not. He won't be able to manage his life, let alone tie his shoes without her. The only person who had access to all parts of his life. The only person who could handle him at his absolute worst.

Everyone gazed at the unconventional couple twirling around on the dance floor and then watched them disappear on to the terrace.

Women looked on jealously at Pepper and the adoring gaze Tony was giving her.

Men shook their heads, the great womanising Stark had fallen.

Who knew what the future would bring Tony and Pepper.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hey guys tell me what you thought and any other 'Ironman' oneshots you would like to see!**

**Cheers!**


	5. Wildly Conflicted

**Wildly Conflicted**

"_If I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck. She'd always be worrying I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I've become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me..."_

Pepper looked slightly amused and scared…a strange combination of the two swirled in her expressive blue eyes. Pepper wanted to say yes. She really did. But it wasn't the right time her gut told her. Pepper wasn't ready to be the girlfriend that was left worrying whenever Tony flew off saving people. She nearly broke down when he was kidnapped, but if he died…

She knew she'd say yes to Tony…it was destined to happen.

Pepper bantered with Tony about the time he left her on the terrace. He might have turned over a million leaves but there were still some leaves left, and few being created.

Tony stared into Pepper's eyes, he saw the conflict battling in them. She hadn't said 'no' outright…so there was still hope left for them. He'd eventually convince her. Either that or the unresolved sexual tension in the air would jump-start the relationship.

He didn't push the issue too much…he wanted too though. His completely dependable "_hunches"_ told him not to push it. At least he cooperated with something in his life.

Tony smirked to himself, Pepper would eventually say yes to him. It is inevitable. He was Tony Stark, no one said no to him. He considered pulling out his puppy-dog eyes, Pepper had a hard time saying no to that face.

After all they wouldn't be Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts for much longer…unless Tony Stark unscrewed it up.

And let's be realistic, the chances of that happening are the same as the Sun rising in the morning.

Thank god Pepper was used to this.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let me know what you thought :)**

**And if you want, send quote from the Ironman movies that I could turn into ****a one-shot **

**Cheers.**


	6. I Did Okay

**I Did Okay**

"_I quit. I'm resigning. My body literally can't handle the stress. I don't know when you're going to kill yourself, or mess up the whole company..."_

"_I think I did okay!"_

Explosions erupting everywhere around Tony and Pepper just as they shot into the sky. Pepper was in shock as Tony landed them on to a random rooftop. Explosions still colouring the bright sky. Tony stared at Pepper, the fear and terror she just encountered was still freshly painted on her face.

_'Pepper nearly died'_ were the only thoughts processing in Tony's brain. So Tony did the only thing that would calm Pepper down. He said something captious, distracting them both from Pepper's near death experience. Pepper's hair formed a beautiful red halo around her face as she looked on frustratedly at Tony. Pepper almost wanted to sigh in absolute relief at their normal bantering conversation. It was the only thing stopping her from drifting in shock.

Pepper couldn't decide whether to slap Tony across the face or kiss him.

But Pepper knew only one of the two options were coming. Tony kept leaning in further and further...then the next second their lips touched.

Goosebumps trailed up Pepper's arms. She felt jolts of electricity along her skin, but she couldn't tell if it from the kiss or that Tony's suit was short circuiting. Pepper pulled Tony in closer, getting him as near to her as humanly possible. Tony cursed the suit as he couldn't feel Pepper's soft skin while kissing her.

They could almost hear the silent proclamation of _finally_ that they would receive.

A calmness and finality flowed through their bodies.

Finally together.

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Let me know what you thought :)**

**I think this will be the final one-shot...or maybe not **

**Anyways check out 'The Legend Of Tony Stark' for a bit more Tony/Pepper**

**Cheers!**


End file.
